nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lovia national football team
I'd consider putting in Ferdi Berghop who was the absolute topscorer of 2010. He currently plays for Contra United. Pierius Magnus 08:11, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Ferdi Berghop is now a Forward on the team and has the number 11. : Capacity 30,000? :)) Bucu 17:28, December 16, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, the stadium's maker (don't know who) made it 30,000 and even says on the page it has "small but okay seating". Horton11 20:52, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Lol, entire Lovia could fit in the stadium. Dont we have like 20,000 citizens or something? Pierius Magnus 21:32, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, about 25000. But, with big enough stadiums, we can attract more people from other countries to see international soccer games in Lovia. They can contribute to the economy and increase tourism. Horton11 21:38, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed they could. Perhaps you should be our next head of the Department of Tourism and Leisure? I am positive you would do well, Pierius Magnus 21:40, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Maybe I should. If I was the head, I could bring in lots of tourist-friendly programs that will yield big returns. Horton11 21:43, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :I have doubt you would. As a member of CCPL, your chances of getting the position may increase even more. I myself held the position previously. Pierius Magnus 21:47, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Currently the position is held by me who, Brought sports to lovia, Created tourism by making touranments created alot of private and government owned revenue. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:58, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't really like the logo, do something about it, and what about one official venue: a soccer (but maybe also for other sports) pitch, that is a show piece to the world JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:11, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, we have The Soccerfield, a very modern stadium. And I'll take care of the logo. Horton11 18:17, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Could we have some Vnuki players please? Marco van Marwijk did especially well in recent matches. Semyon 20:57, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::If only van Marwijk was Lovian he could join the team. But I'll see if any Vnuki playes can be on the squad. Horton11 01:45, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::The tenues are terrific! Well done! Cristian Latin 21:13, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::h! Horton11 01:45, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::The ellis carmona guy is from the carribean and his user isn't even active anymore. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:29, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Abbreviation Seems you've taken the same abbreviation as the Lovian Freethought Academy Martha Van Ghent 10:59, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I had not even heard of the Lovian Freethought academy before. But having same abbreviations shouldn't be a problem. HORTON11 21:21, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Mainspace If this article is significantly improved, could we consider putting it into the mainspace? --Semyon 16:22, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Thats what I plan to do, but I will have to propose it to congress, so it can be recognized as the national team. HORTON11 18:02, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : Awesome! But Ellis CArmona isn't Lovian but St. Lucian sadly! I'll try to write and addition to the sports act in march. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 21:46, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :: Well it says on the Elis Carmona page that he is "Lovish-St. Lucian", so I'm guessing he means its Lovian. HORTON11 22:05, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh my bad! Hopefully we can get this and the rugby teams across for a bill. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 20:38, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Do we even have a National Rugby team. If not, we could also propose one along with the LFA. HORTON11 20:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, a Sevens and a Regular team. I created them a year ago and even state teams for the Van Franken Cup. I think Sylvania won last year. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 20:48, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : But, do we really need so many rugby teams. Maybe if we just had a Sevens ir a regular, instead of botn. Cause I think its not really that popular here. HORTON11 20:49, February 4, 2011 (UTC) True Some contries like Kenya and Samoa are only good at Sevens. We could delete the national team i'll ask Dimi. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 20:57, February 4, 2011 (UTC) We should keep the national team, but consider having only 1 type of rugby for State sweries, that would be the same as the national team. We could make the Van Franken Teams and the National teams to play only Sevens. HORTON11 21:00, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah that's what I said Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 21:03, February 4, 2011 (UTC) History? Could we say it was founded earlier, perhaps in 1906 or something? It's always nice to have some history. :) --Semyon 18:22, March 1, 2012 (UTC) 1906 is a little early, considering that Lovia had little sports back then. But maybe somewhere in the late 40s or early 50's would be good. HORTON11: • 18:55, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I think 1953 is good. Wabba The I 19:14, March 1, 2012 (UTC) About the national team I don't think a national football team should be privately-owned. I think it should be owned, operated and managed by the Department of Sport IC and OOC. Happy65 12:52, March 21, 2015 (UTC) It's not privately owned. HORTON11: • 14:03, March 21, 2015 (UTC) But it should be owned and controlled by the Department of Sport ooc and ic. Happy65 14:09, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Well if private users want to build up a certain national team (as Topaz is doing with cricket) that is good. And do keep in mind that in the real world national teams are not run by ministries. They are run by the fooball federation/association. HORTON11: • 14:24, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Isn't Topaz Minister of Sport? Happy65 14:33, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Again, the minister should not directly run the national teams directly. HORTON11: • 14:46, March 21, 2015 (UTC) I was the Minister of Tourism and Sport in 2013, but if I recall correctly, you got the ministry in the first 2014 elections, Happy, and then the ministries weren't actually set out after the second 2014 election. I'd be willing to take up to take up the ministry again, though. 77topaz (talk) 21:47, March 21, 2015 (UTC) I would also be willing to take up the ministry again. However after the elections we'll organise a setup, and if CCPL makes a governing coalition I am happy to give you the ministry (considering the coalition chooses the CCPL candidate). Happy65 21:54, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Friendly match between Patriam Could Lovia have a friendly match between Patriam next Saturday? If yes, we would like to held it in our 'Patriam Arena' Niels20020 (Talk) 07:36, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :There's only four players in the Patriam squad; you should add more first. :P 77topaz (talk) 08:51, October 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, I will do that Niels20020 (Talk) 10:26, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh, also, Sunday wouldn't be a good day, because the LSCA Major Soccer League plays on Saturdays. 77topaz (talk) 10:48, October 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::You mean that saturday wouldn't be a good day? Niels20020 (Talk) 14:04, October 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::Btw, do we now have enough players? Niels20020 (Talk) 18:19, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::But Sunday is directly after Saturday, so the players wouldn't have much time to travel to Patriam. I'd prefer a Tuesday or a Wednesday. 77topaz (talk) 21:08, October 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Okay, could we play a friendly match on October 21? Niels20020 (Talk) 13:17, October 13, 2015 (UTC)